Vehicles with fuel injection engines commonly include a fuel rail extending along the top of the engine block and carrying a fuel injector for each power cylinder. Each fuel injector has a pair of contacts lying above the fuel rail, to which electrical signals are delivered that operate a plunger that allows the pressured fuel to be briefly injected into the cylinder. The electrical signals that control each fuel injector are generated by a circuit with several output lines carrying signals. The present practice is to use flexible cable assemblies with many wires connecting the circuit to the contacts of the different fuel injectors. The numerous connections and long flexible wires reduce reliability, get in the way of mechanics servicing the engine, and create a "messy" appearance. Apparatus that provided for interconnection of the injector control circuit to the numerous contacts of a group of fuel injectors, in a rapid, neat and reliable manner, would be of considerable value.